


They Don't Know

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A Josh POV song fic. (No he's not singing) Donna blows off steam late one night at the office.





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

JOSH’S POV 

Donna’s singing and dancing around my office again. She does this sometimes when we’re here late at night and the bullpen’s deserted, and it’s just us left. I get pretty lax at 1 o’clock in the morning with the things she does to either relieve the stress of working late or make herself more comfortable while she works. She’ll often change into jeans or something else that’s less restrictive, but not, you know, pajamas. Every now and then, she’ll take a break and turn on my radio in my office. This is usually only on the late nights where she’s feeling especially punchy. She’ll sing along and dance around me in my office while I’m working on whatever it is I’m working on that’s made her stuck here. 

You've been around for such a long time now, oh   
maybe I could leave you but I don't know how.   
And why should I be lonely every night   
When I can be with you, oh yes you make it right.   
And I don't listen to the guys who say that you're bad for me   
And I should turn you away -   
'Cause they don't know about us and they've never heard of love. 

I’ve tried to be annoyed by this. I’ve tried to look at it as inconvenient or unprofessional. But, quite frankly, it makes me smile every time. It’s not like she does it all night. It’s just a song or two to blow off steam before getting back to the grind. Ever since the budget negotiations went through and that whole Carrick thing was over with, she’s done it a bit more frequently. I think maybe she was afraid to do it before because she was afraid that it might get me in more trouble. I mean, this is the White House after all and not a night club, although according to the President, Ainsley used to run one in the basement. Not sure what that’s all about. 

I get a feeling when I look at you wherever you go now I wanna be there too.   
They say we're crazy but I just don’t care   
And if they keep on talking, still they get nowhere   
So I don't mind if they don't understand   
When I look at you and you hold my hand -   
'Cause they don't know about us   
and they've never heard of love. 

The last time she did it, it was a few months ago, and it was Hey Jude; tonight it’s a Tracy Ullman remake of They Don’t Know About Us. It’s a quirky song, and the more I actually listen to it, the more I’m thinking she’s picking these songs on purpose. They seem to have a common theme running through them. I’m standing behind my desk with my hands in my pockets as she hops up on a chair. She’s got her arms over her head and she looks so free at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see CJ peering in, watching the scene with interest. I didn’t think she was still here. I consider shutting the radio off, but decide screw it. Donna, of all people in this building, I think deserves to blow off steam, and I’ll step on the tracks to get between her and the train, if need be. I mean, I’m sort of numb to the whole damn process now anyway. It’s not like I haven’t stood between Donna and Leo before anyway. 

Why should it matter to us if they don't approve?   
We should just take our chances while we've got nothing to lose. Baby. 

There's no need for living in the past   
Now I've found good loving gonna make it last.   
I tell the others don't bother me cause when they look at you   
they don't see what I see 

Now that I think about it, she’s the only one or thing around here worth fighting for anymore anyway. I’m not really sure about the level of trust I have with Toby and CJ anymore. CJ started out supportive with the Carrick mess, but I’m pretty sure she’s advised Leo to ask for my resignation. Leo once told me that as long as he had a job, I had a job. Guess that’s actually true. But lately I’ve thought about leaving. I wonder if Donna would come with me? I think of this as she twirls around me, singing and smiling, she puts her hands on my shoulders as she passes. 

No I don't listen to their wasted lines   
Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs -   
'Cause they don't know about us   
and they've never heard of love. 

I wonder what CJ’s thinking out there. I’m pretty sure Donna hasn’t seen her. She’d probably stop dancing if she did. Though, I think Donna’s pretty fed up with this place herself. She definitely wasn’t happy about working with Angela Blake. Not that she didn’t like Angela and didn’t do a good job for Angela, but she didn’t want to work with her on general principal. Angela told me that when Leo would come into the room, Donna would “put her bitch on.” I had to laugh at that. Donna ALWAYS stands on the tracks for me, and she doesn’t care who the train is coming at me. 

No I don't listen to their wasted lines   
Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs   
'Cause they don't know about us and they've never heard of love. 

The song ends and smiling and breathless, Donna shuts the radio off. CJ gives me an interesting look and heads back off towards her office. I know that every now and then, the rest of them wonder about me and Donna and what really goes on when no one else is around; what we really say to each other; whether or not there are benefits to our friendship. Sam told me that once after he left for California. He told me that sometimes they watched us closely, looking for evidence of impropriety. At first, I was offended by their lack of trust, then it became a game to me and I’d feed into it. Like now. CJ knew I saw her, yet instead of asking Donna to shut the music off, or ask her to turn it down because it may have disturbed someone, I let her dance and sing around my office while she knew I watched. CJ’s walking away wondering. 

They don’t know about us. They don’t know that Donna is the second half of my soul; that she’s my best friend. Are we sleeping together? No. But one day, when the time is right for us, we will. But that time’s not now. And so I’ll wait. I’ll wait for the late nights to come around and to see what she’ll dance to next. I’ve got my eyes wide open and I see the signs. 

THE END


End file.
